Von Wilding
Generations ago the Von Wilding family saw the destruction of their family estate and a curse put on their entire line by Baron Von Drakk. The family's fate was meant as a grim warning to any noble family who dared to oppose the Baron. Now, sworn to the life of a slayer, successive generations of Von Wilding travel Crystalia searching for clues that will allow them to remove their curse and end Von Drakk's blighted reign over their homeland. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Emerald *'Abilities:' Potion Master, Shapeshift: Von Wilder *'Unique Actions:' Soul Whip, Crack the Whip *'Potions:' Holy Water, Holy Oil *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 2) *'Armor': 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:' 3B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: '''Von Wildling has above average offense of 2R STR and average defense of 3B ARM. His whip has a melee range of 2. He has '''Potion Master, which allows him to use an additional Potion during his activation. Conveniently he can hold 2 Potions so he can use both of his potions or one of them twice during his activation. He can Shapeshift into [[Von Wilder|'Von Wilder']]. Abilities: Soul Whip increases his offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max) and inflicts Ice while maintaining melee range 2. This is sufficient to allow him to Blast high defense monsters and Ice can devastate a monster that is reliant on its unique actions to impact the board. If Von Wildling is potion starved, he may consider using Soul Whip to increase his chances of rolling a potion. Crack the Whip is an Augment support action that allows him to Compel 2 any ally in range 2. This effectively allows him to transfer his action points into Dash for another hero. There may be edge cases where it's advantageous for him to use Crack the Whip on himself instead of Dash, such as when all his movement is spent to remove Knockdown. Von Wildling is extremely powerful when the party is able to keep him supplied with potions since he can use multiple red potions during his activation. Potion Master allows him to attack 5 times during his activation without additional actions and with increased offense, it's not uncommon for him to replenish his potions with his attacks. Potions: Holy Water is a support potion that inflicts its target with Bane. It is extremely powerful since it does not require an offense roll like many other support potions or actions that inflict status effects and it may be used by any hero in the party. Holy Water is best to use at the start of the Hero activation to soften up a high defense target so the heroes can focus their attacks and ensure there is an open potion slot to fill since targets with weakened defenses are easier to successfully roll potions against. Holy Oil is a red potion that deals a melee 3 Burst 1 Fire attack. It effectively provides Von Wildling a short ranged attack while he has potions and if your party is able to keep Von Wildling supplied with potions, don't be afraid to use it on single targets. Take care when inflicting Fire as monsters that are defeated by Fire do not drop Loot. Holy Oil gets really scary when your party has multiple high STR offense heroes since they can also utilize Holy Oil and can similarly keep the party supplied with potions. Von Wildling with increased offense is an absolute monster since he can attack twice with Holy Oil during his activation and with sufficient offense, potentially replenish his potions between the two potion attacks and his basic melee attacks. Against high defense monsters, Holy Water inflicts Bane to make it easier for Holy Oil and his other attacks to hit and potentially replenish his potions. Strategy: '''Von Wildling is an offensive AOE, Blaster, Debuffer, Support melee STR hero. Note he gains high mobility as Von Wilder at the tradeoff of Blaster, Debuffer, and Support. Von Wildling's effectiveness primarily depends on whether he has potions. He is reliant on his potions to inflict Bane and AOE. Without potions and suitable target to use '''Soul Whip on, he will often be more effective as Von Wilder as he will have slightly increased offense and access to cheap AOE. As Shapeshift occurs after Tough removes its wound during upkeep. This means Von Wildling cannot shapeshift to Von Wilder to remove a wound with Tough as it will not trigger unless the hero is already Von Wilder at the beginning of his activation's upkeep. Due to the strength of Von Wildling's potions, it may be advantageous to stay as Von Wildling so his allies can use his potions and it is not uncommon for Von Wildling to never need to shift to Von Wilder if he is doing well. Von Wildling will typically use Holy Oil '''for AOE and '''Soul Whip and Holy Water '''high defense targets. '''Crack the Whip '''may be used to reposition allies. If Von Wildling does not have potions, needs cheap AOE, or needs to use Heal using Regenerate or Tough, then he should typically shapeshift to Von Wilder. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Von Wildling uses STR to increase his offense and ARM to increase his defense in both forms. He will typically never need WILL or DEX. Since he is reliant on potions and can use them to make additional attacks during his activation, consider prioritizing giving him Red and Green STR to increase his offense. Blue STR is not bad on Von Wildling since his numerous attacks can also allow him to yield the party a lot of Hearts, but ideally you want his attacks to maintain his supply of potions. Due to his powerful Holy Water potion, consider giving him additional potion capacity so other heroes can use Holy Water and allow him to hold two potions to use on his own activation. Since Holy Oil deals Burst 1, consider giving him equipment that inflict status effects, but these will primarily be effective against monsters that are immune to Fire since Holy Oil tends to kill minions with a single hit. '''Limitations: '''Von Wildling is pretty amazing as long as he has potions and this reliance can lead to a Feast or Famine scenario. If he becomes potion or STR starved, he basically just has a range 2 melee attack and no AOE. Soul Whip's Ice has situational effectiveness since monsters that just have high offense and attacks don't care about Ice. Monsters that are immune to status effects heavily reduce his effectiveness. Von Wildling has no innate healing or defensive powers and with average defense, he can be focused and defeated with no greater difficulty than the average hero. As with most Heroes, being afflicted with Ice is devastating for Von Wildling, but more so since it prevents the use of his potions. In general the Consul will want to focus Von Wildling to deprive his party access to his potions by either defeating him or forcing him to shift to Von Wilder to retreat. '''Party: Von Wildling easily fills the STR AOE/Blaster role in most parties. He works well with heroes with Alchemy or have high offense with access to Red dice that can help keep him supplied with potions. He will still typically need a Healer because even with the option to shapeshift to Von Wilder to gain Tough and access to Lycanthropy, it is generally best for him to have access to on demand healing and removal of status effects. Consider using him with STR heroes that do not have access to AOE since they can use his Holy Oil (e.g. Royal Paladin) FK vs. SDE 2.0: '''Von Wildling's effectiveness was greatly reduced with the SDE 2.0 changes for all models, including monsters, to remove status effects at the end of their activation. Von Wildling's access to three powerful status effects made him a nightmare to deal with as the Consul. That being said, Von Wildling, when supplied with potions, is still a nightmare to deal with since Holy Water can still be used by any hero to inflict Bane without a defense roll, Fire will still kill off just about any weak monster as it did before and gives any STR hero easy access to AOE, and Ice can trivialize a monster's activation. The only difference is the Heroes must spend more actions to reapply status effects, giving the Consul more breathing room, and not forcing the Consul to play exclusively with monsters with immunities. SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review '''Available Through Von Drakk Manor Category:Heroes Category:Von Drakk Manor __NOEDITSECTION__